ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Rainbow Connection
The Rainbow Connection is the third episode of Tech 10: Star Spirit. Episode to a fight in the middle of an empty road. Abandoned warehouses surround the area. The fighters are Theo, who has been knocked into a wall, Nova, who is blocking an attack with her shield, a large, shirtless Russian man called Leo, and a short Egyptian woman wearing blue clothing called Capricorn. Nova: *To Theo* “You know, the faster you transform into something and kick these guys into next week, the better!” Theo: “Working on it!” Theo pressed down on the StarTrix dial, bringing up the selection screen. After scrolling through a couple of aliens, he slammed down on it, transforming into a black translucent humanoid alien made of water. [Theo/ ]: “Okay everybody, watch out! Flood warning coming through!” He rushed forward and launched a heavy stream of water at Capricorn and Leo. Leo stood his ground, protecting his face with his clawed arms, while Capricorn actually took the opportunity to dive into the water stream and swim at OTR, punching him in the face. All this really accomplished, however, was her fist getting stuck in his head. Capricorn: “What the hell?! Let go of my hand!” OTR: “You shoved your fist into my head. You’re making a big leap in assuming I know how any of this works.” Nova: “Well, just try shapeshifting or something! You’re made of water!” OTR: “I don’t know if-” Capricorn: “I really don’t think either of us want to still be in this predicament when you change back, moron. Just do what your friend with the stupid pineapple hair says!” Nova: “This coming from Ms. McMullet over here!” Capricorn: “Bite me!” OTR: “Okay, okay, fine!” OTR began attempting to change his body shape. A small hole began to open up in his head, slowly growing larger. Suddenly, his body exploded, sending Capricron stumbling backwards. Capricorn: “Now what is he doing?!” Nova: “Never seen this before lady, how should I know?!” The puddles created from the explosion started to coalesce into seven larger puddles, each assuming a different color of the rainbow. The puddles then sprang up into small teardrop shapes with eyes, arms and legs. Capricorn: “I’m just going to give up on figuring this out.” Leo: “I think that is for the best.” Yellow: “Oh, definitely. Sorry hun, but only someone of my caliber stands a chance of figuring this out.” Nova: “...What?” Orange: “Oh sure Yellow, just act oh so high and mighty despite the fact that you’d have trouble figuring out a paper bag!” Violet: “Wait, who has a paper bag around here? I want it!” Indigo: “Who even cares, man? We should just, like, lie down and drop the whole thing.” Capricorn: “Welp, I’m out. Leaving with me, Leo?” Leo: “I fear no man...buuuuut, since this is not a man, I feel comfortable agreeing with the running plan.” The two bolted out of the area, leaving a confused Nova with the seven odd creatures. Green: “Yeah, you guys get to run off without these losers. I wish I could do that.” Blue: “You know what this situation calls for? A giant ham hock.” Nova: “Okay, if I don’t start getting answers from you weird midget things in the next five seconds, I’m going to start cracking heads. Orange: *Turns to face Nova* “Oh, you wanna fight? You wanna fight?!” Before Nova could reply, the red Droplet quickly rushed forward and got between the two. Red: “Hold it, people! nobody starts fighting anybody until we figure out what’s going on!” Orange: “Hmph.” *Turns away* Red: *Sighs* Nova: “You seem a lot more composed than those other little guys. Are you, like, the head person or whatever?” Red: “No, I’m just the only one left in control. I might not know exactly what all this is, but i think I’ve got some of the basics down.” Nova: “Okay, tell me what you’ve got.” Red: “Well, it seems like each of us...I dunno, ‘Droplets’? Does that sound right? Anyways, each of us seems to represent one of the old ‘seven deadly sins’. I’m pretty sure Yellow is Pride, Orange is Wrath, Violet is Greed, Indigo is Sloth, Green is Envy, and Blue is Gluttony. I guess that makes me Lust, but we don't have any other members of my species around to test that with.” Nova: “And you know all this..how?” Red: “Some sort of instinctual knowledge thing...I think. Like I said, I'm not entirely sure how this form works.” Nova: “Huh. So, how do we get you guys back to normal?” Red: “Good question.” There were a few moments of silence. Nova: “Well, crap.” ---- to inside Plumber Base UT1. Nova and the OTR Droplets arrive on the elevator and step into the main area. Nova: “Hey, Alpha! Are you there?!” intercom on a nearby wall lights up. Intercom: “I’m in the cell block. Come down here to give your report.” shrugs and walks back over to the elevator. to the cell block. Alpha is standing in front of one of the cells, speaking with someone. The elevator arrives on the floor and opens, letting out Nova and the Droplets, who walk over to Alpha. Nova: “So, why are you down here, anyways?” Alpha: “Because someone” *Gestures to the occupant of the cell* “thinks that repeatedly activating their cell’s emergency alarm is amusing.” looks inside the cells, seeing Pyros sitting on the bed with a smug expression. Pyros: *Shrugs* “What can I say? I get lonely.” Alpha: “That’s the point.” Nova: “Why do the cells have emergency alarms in them in the first place?” Alpha: “This prison is designed to hold criminals with incredible destructive abilities. If they were to somehow get loose, both the staff and the other prisoners would be in serious danger.” Nova: “Oh.” Alpha: “In any case, did you manage to stop the break-in?” Nova: “Well, yeah, but they got away. Turns out they were from the Zodiac Organization.” Alpha: “I see. And I assume Theodore is the divided Superiris that is currently arguing over there?” Alpha gestured to a nearby corner, where the OTR Droplets were having a heated discussion about something. Nova: “Yep.” Alpha: “And where exactly is the StarTrix symbol?” Nova: “Well, it should be on their-” *Looks over at the Droplets, realizing none of them have the symbol* “...Uh-oh.” Alpha: “How long has it been since he transformed?” Nova: “About twenty minutes, give or take.” Alpha: “In that case, I don’t think waiting for him to time out is going to work.” Nova: “Then what do we do?” Alpha: “I wouldn’t know. Details concerning how Omnitrixes work is kept heavily guarded, and my only involvement was developing the Projection Transformations. You’d have to ask Isaac.” Nova: “We can’t do that! What if he asks why Theo ended up like this?!” Alpha: “Lie. Humans do it all the time.” Nova: “That seems like irresponsible advice. I like it!” Pyros: “What, you kids fight criminals all the time but are too scared of your own parents?” Nova: “Nobody asked you!” Pyros: “I’m just sayin’, you got some wacked-up priorities.” Alpha: “I would recommend leaving as soon as possible. The faster you get this situation sorted out, the better.” Nova: “Will do.” Nova started walking back towards the elevator. Nova: “Hey, mini-Theos or whatever you are, we’re leaving!” Droplet Red rounded up the others and started shoving them towards the elevator, the other Droplets grumbling all the way. ---- to inside Theo’s house. The OTR Droplets are gathered in Theo’s room, while Nova and Isaac are just outside the room, talking. Isaac: “And you say this happened while he was trying out Over The Rainbow’s powers?” Nova: “Yep.” Isaac *Sighs* “I guess it’s my own fault. I picked the Superiris form for the roster just on its balancing merits. I didn’t really consider how difficult it might be to control.” Nova: “So what do we do now?” Isaac: “''Now'' I kick myself for not just giving him Overtide like I planned. As for him, he’ll need to work out his own differences if he wants to fuse back into a single being.” Nova: “What?! Have you seen those guys? The only one not arguing with everybody else is the red guy!” Isaac: “Sorry, but that’s all there is to it. Besides, he’s an American, he’ll be fine.” Nova: “...What does being American have to do with it?” Isaac: “Americans specialize in the difficult and impossible! The best way to get an American to do something is to tell them it can’t be done! Actually, you know the phrase ‘you can pick your friends, and you can pick your nose, but you can’t pick your friend’s nose?’ Nova: “Uh...yes?” Isaac: “That simple phrase results in 36 nose-picking related injuries a year in Utah alone! That’s the spirit of the American Way!” Nova: “The American Way sounds stupid and painful.” Isaac: “But effective!” cell phone begins ringing Isaac: “Look, just keep them out of trouble until they’re able to fuse back together, okay? It sounds like I have some business to attend to. Isaac quickly walked out of earshot, answering the phone. Nova let out an audible grumble and turned to look inside Theo’s room. The window was wide open, with every OTR Droplet having left, except for Droplet Red, who was standing sheepishly in the middle of the room. Nova: *Nervously* “What happened to everybody else?” Red: “They jumped out the window. I tried to stop them, but it was six against one, unfortunately.” Nova: “How did they do that without being loud enough to alert us?!” Red: “They’re made of water. They just kinda...slithered away.” Nova: *Left eye twitching* “Fan. Friggin. Tastic.” ---- to Nova and Droplet Red driving down the road on the Battle Moped. Nova: *Yelling over the wind* “Where do we even start looking?!” Red: “Well, think about it! What places around here would each vice be attracted to?! For instance, if I had gone rouge, I’d probably be at a-” Nova: “Finish that sentence and I’m going to smack you upside the head!” Red: “Okay, but you get the idea, right?!” Nova: “Yeah, I got it! Hang on!” swerves sharply around the next corner at high speeds to a montage of finding each OTR Droplet. Droplet Yellow is at a mirror store admiring himself, Droplet Green is at an internet cafe complaining online about not being famous, Blue is attempting to enter a buffet but is too light to get the door open, Indigo is sleeping inside a mattress store, and Violet is at a library reading about how to become a politician. The montage ends with all the aforementioned Droplets gathered in front of the downtown library. Nova: “Well, that was surprisingly easy.” Red: “Good thing we got it done in montage, otherwise it could’ve stretched on for a while and gotten pretty tedious.” Nova: “Okay, let’s see who we’ve got.” *Starts counting the Droplets* “One, two, three, four, five, six. *Eyes widen* “Wait a second.” Red: “We’re still missing Droplet Orange.” Nova: “You’ve gotta be kidding me! Where’d that little maniac go?!” to the inside of a warehouse. Capricorn and Leo are sitting in some sort of lounge area, talking to Aquarius and Scorpio. Suddenly, the main door to the warehouse slams open, revealing Droplet Orange on the other side. Orange: “Okay, which one of you idiots wants to go a few rounds?!” ---- four Zodiac members are staring at Droplet Orange incredulously. Orange: “Well, don’t just stand there with your mouths hanging open! Are you going to fight, or are you too scared?!” Scorpio: *Standing up* “You picked the wrong people to screw with, you weird water thing. Go home.” Orange: “Actually, I happen to know that I chose the right people, because those two are the same people that were trying to break into that place earlier!” *Points to Capricorn and Leo* Scorpio: *Changes his hands into enormous scorpion claws* “Okay, if you’re so sure, why don’t you come over here and prove it?!” ???: “Stand down, Scorpio.’ turns to see Orion walking towards them. Scorpio: “Ugh, fine.” *Changes back* Orion: “Alright, what’s going on here?” Orange: “Everybody over there is a wanted criminal is ‘what’s up!’” Orion: “If you have a problem with my operatives, then you will discuss it with me.” Orange: “What, like you’re the head honcho or something?” Orion: “I am Orion, founder and leader of the Zodiac Organization.” Orange: “Seriously? Everyone with half a brain knows that the main villain doesn’t show himself until way later!” Orion: “I don’t consider hiding myself much of a priority, to be frank. You are the Wrathful aspect of a divided Superiris, correct?” Orange: “What’s it to you?!” Orion: “You’re not thinking rationally. You should fuse back into a whole entity before evaluating whether or not you could fight everyone in this warehouse.” Orange: “If you really are the head man here, I seriously doubt you’d let me just leave!” Orion: “Unlike your ‘Plumbers’, I do not fancy preying on the weak. Leave.” Orange: “Oh, great, one of these guys.” Orion: “Excuse me?” Orange: “Yeah, you’re one of those stupid ‘airplanes are pumping chemtrails’ and ‘the government is hiding the fact that the Earth is actually flat’ morons, aren’t you?” Orion: “...Do you suppose your other sevenths and your partner will be arriving soon, by any chance?” Orange: “Knowing those idiots, yes.” Orion: “In that case, perhaps it would be wiser for you to stay a bit.” Orange: “...Why?” Orion: “So I can explain everything without having to repeat myself.” ---- to Nova and the other OTR Droplets running into the warehouse and freezing when they catch sight of everyone inside. Droplet Red sees Droplet Orange standing nearby, tapping his foot. Orange: “Took you long enough! I’ve been waiting here for like fifteen minutes!” Nova: “One more word out of you and I will dropkick you into the next county! What the hell are you even doing here?!” Orion: “Waiting for the rest of him to arrive.” Nova: “And just who are you?” Orion: “Orion, founder of the Zodiac Organization.” Nova: “...What?” Orion: “Look, I’d like to keep this brief. You two seem to have quite a bit of power on your side, even if it appears you’re not quite sure how to use it.” *Gestures towards the OTR Droplets* “I’d rather not have you as enemies, if it’s at all avoidable.” Nova: “It would probably be more avoidable if you people stopped stealing stuff!” Orion: “We plan to. I’m a billionaire, it isn’t as if i need any outside support.” Nova: “Then why are you stealing things?!” Orion: “To get the Plumbers’ attention. Considering your arrival, it appears to have worked.” Nova: “Excuse me?” Orion: “Tell me, why do you work for the Plumbers?” Nova: “Uh...because they’re the good guys? That seems like a stupid question.” Orion: *Turns away* “I suppose that would make sense in the eyes of a teenager.” Nova: “And what is that supposed to mean?” Orion: “The Plumbers’ stated purpose is the protection of the galaxy and such. Generally speaking, if lived up to that purpose, that would indeed make them the ‘good guys’, as you put it.” Nova: *Sighs* “I’m sensing a ‘however’...” Orion: “''However'', it has become apparent that they have done more harm than good.” Nova: *Skeptically bored* “Is that so.” Orion: *Ignoring Nova* “Exactly how many of this planet’s worst threats have been permanently nullified by the Plumbers? Examining their track record, it appears that most are simply imprisoned until their inevitable escape, after which they wreak more destruction.” Nova: “So?” Orion: *Turns back to face Nova* “If the Plumbers were truly committed to protecting this planet, or any others, for that matter, they would administer justice swiftly and severely. As it stands, the only thing they’re good for is lulling the public into a false sense of security, which ultimately results in even more destruction.” Nova: “By that stupid logic, I should just stab you right now and be done with this whole thing.” Orion: “You should, shouldn’t you? But you won’t. That lack of determination is exactly what makes people like you such a problem to begin with!” points to the lounge area where Capricorn, Leo, Aquarius, and Scorpio are talking. Orion: “Do you think these people are here because they’ve had happy lives?! No! Each one of them has been irreversibly impacted in some way by another person’s selfish acts, acts that would not have happened if there was a true force for justice in this world!” Nova: “So, what, you just magically know the circumstances of whatever criminals you hear of? I mean, they obviously need to be stopped, which is what we're doing, but most of them are still people!” Orion: “I don’t believe in ‘people’, and I never will! The only sure foundation in this life is the pursuit of true justice!” Red: “And just who gets to decide exactly what that is? You?” Nova and Orion turned to see all the OTR Droplets standing near them in formation. Before they could reply, the Droplets’ forms suddenly lost their shapes and melded together into one large mass of black water that quickly returned to a humanoid shape, the StarTrix symbol reappearing on its chest. Nova: “Hey! You got yourself back together!” The Rainbow: *Points to Orion* “It wasn’t easy, but I think all of my aspects were able to agree on your little spiel there being completely moronic.” Orion: “Do tell.” OTR: “Let me tell you something right now, so I can make my stance crystal clear. I don’t ‘work for’ the Plumbers. I help them out because we share the same goal, but I don’t 'work for' them, and I certainly won’t work for whatever unique form of idiotic mob justice the crazies come up with this week. My goal is to help people, and if you honestly think your hastily rebranded revenge is worth a damn, either to us or the world in general, you are sorely mistaken.” Orion: “And do you honestly think you’re strong enough to live up to those ideals?” OTR: “Yes.” Orion: “Then prove it.” Orion suddenly lunged and smashed his fist into the StarTrix symbol, sending Over The Rainbow flying through a warehouse wall and into the snow. He quickly jumped after him, exiting the building through the newly-created hole. Nova ran after them, jumping outside to see Orion approaching a hastily-reformed Over The Rainbow. summons water from around him and shoots it at Orion in a high-pressure stream, with seemingly no effect. OTR: “Crap, there’s not enough water around here! Everything’s frozen!” Orion quickly reached Over The Rainbow and lunged again with his fist. This time, however, he struck thin air, as OTR took the opportunity to perform another Aspect Split, turning into the seven Droplets. Yellow: “Some brain-dead hulk like you isn’t even worthy to fight us!” Droplet Yellow suddenly created a blinding flash of light, sending Orion stumbling backwards as he tried to shield his eyes. After regaining his vision, he tried to take a step forward, but found himself caught in ice generated by Droplet Blue, who was standing near his leg. One swift tug broke him out of the ice, but he tripped over a vine that had been swiftly grown by Droplet Green. As he stood up, he felt multiple small metal objects hit the back of his head with intense force, prompting him to turn around. He spotted Droplet Red sprinting away, and as he went to pursue, Droplet Violet started pelting him with snowballs. Orion *Frustratedly* “And exactly what do you plan to accomplish by pelting me with snowballs?!” Violet: “Distract you.” Orion: “Distract m-” His sentence was suddenly cut off by Droplet Indigo sneaking up behind him and putting him to sleep via a ball of indigo-tinted water to the back of the head. While all this was happening, Droplet Orange had been using his boiling water to melt the ice and snow around them. Red: “I don’t know how long this guy’s gonna stay out. You about ready, Orange?” Orange: “More ready than you’ve ever been. Let’s do this!” The Droplets swiftly converged together into one body, fusing back into Over The Rainbow. Orion began to stir, signaling that he was waking up. OTR: “Woah, that was quick! I gotta finish this now!” Over The Rainbow quickly summoned all the melted water and formed it into a giant fist, raising it into the air and then slamming it down onto Orion. OTR: *Repeatedly punching Orion* “You think you're so much smarter than everyone else?!" He stopped slamming the fist into Orion, winding it up for one last blow. OTR: “Then why don’t you do something worthwhile with your life and prove it?!” With that, he brought the water fist down at an angle, creating a scooping motion that slammed into Orion from the side and sent him flying back into the warehouse, creating a new hole in the wall. Nova stood on the sidelines, flabbergasted. Nova: “Holy crap dude, did you just kill that guy?!” OTR: “Nope. He didn’t even look like I scratched him.” Nova: “Well, tone it down anyways. That was kinda brutal.” OTR: “Eh, you’re probably right. We should bail before-” Over The Rainbow was suddenly interrupted by the StarTrix timing out and detransforming him. OTR/Theo: “...That happens.” Nova: “Don’t worry, the moped’s parked nearby.” Theo: “I know. Well, about six-sevenths of me does, anyways. This Aspect Split thing is weird.” ---- to the cell block of Plumber Base UT1. Theo and Nova have just finished giving their report to Alpha. Alpha: “Well, at the very least, we know what their motive is now. I doubt they'll still be at the warehouse by the time our forces can arrive, but it's a start.” Theo: “And I’m pretty sure I can control Over The Rainbow at least decently well.” Alpha: “Just make sure not to take it too far. I’ve had far too much experience with good people resorting to killing in my lifetime.” Theo: “Don’t worry about it. I just got a bit too worked up this one time.” Pyros: *In the background* “That was my rationale for my first arson, and look where that road got me.” Theo: “That’s different!” Pyros: *Sarcastically* “Whatever you say, kid!’ Theo grumbled a bit and started walking towards the elevator. Theo: “Well, see you later, Alpha. You coming, Nova?” Nova: “Yeah, just give me a second.” Theo: “Okay, I’ll wait for you upstairs.” Theo entered the elevator and activated it, sending him up to the next level. Nova sighed and turned to Alpha. Nova: “Look, I’d trust Theo with my life, and really, most people’s lives, for that matter, but...what if we end up in a really bad situation where we have to kill someone to survive? What then?” Alpha: “Unfortunately, I wouldn’t know. That’s a call you’d need to make for yourselves.” Nova: “Oh...okay. Thanks anyways.” Nova started walking towards the elevator, with Alpha staring after her. After a few moments, she turned away. Alpha: *Thinking* ‘What have I dragged these kids into?’ Major Events * Over The Rainbow makes his debut. * Capricorn and Leo make their debuts. * Information is revealed on the Zodiac Organization's motives. Characters Protagonists * Theodore Logical * Nova Eldridge * Alpha Neutral * Pyros * Isaac Logical Antagonists * Orion * Capricorn * Leo Aliens Used * Over The Rainbow (Debut) Trivia * The scene where Orion discusses his ideals mirrors a similar scene in the third episode of Rebooted, where Tech/Isaac tells Warlord Kroz that he cares about justice, not people. Theo's philosophy, on the other hand, more closely resembles Tech/Isaac's ideology at the end of Rebooted. Category:Tech 10 Category:Tech 10: Star Spirit Category:Episodes of Tech 10: Star Spirit Category:Episodes Category:Earth-83 Category:CaT